Lados opuestos
by Iron-jon-93
Summary: -Lo amo tal y como es. -Lo amo tal y como es. Se decían a sí mismas. -Pero me gustaría fuera un poco más rudo. -Pero me gustaría que fuera un poco más calmado. Pésimo review xD multi couple, pero mayormente Gale. Es un A.U. con el mundo normal(?) de fairy tail también


Holaaa que tal ¿Me recuerdan? Volví, en forma de un nuevo fic xD, dudo que alguien me recuerde, aunque confío en que mis fans no me olvidaron *rueda una bola de heno* después de creo que años, volví a esta pagina, y tenía ganas de escribir una historia, y pues así va XD espero que les agrade.

Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro mashima.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra y una chica abría los ojos cansada y con desinterés, se levantó y tomó un rápido baño, salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, tomó su uniforme y lo miró de re ojo.

-Que molestia tener que usar esto.

El uniforme estaba gastado y algo roto, probablemente por las constantes peleas que tenía la chica, tenía un saco color verde que se veía algo desteñido, la falda se veía un poco desgastada y las medias tenían algunos rotos. Se vistió de mala gana, tomó su maleta y guardó unos guantes pequeños, se puso una bandana con la que recogió el pelo azul que caía por su cara, cuando bajó sus padres le padres le hablaron.

-Hola Levy, el desayuno ya está listo- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrío de vuelta y se sentó a comer.

Sus padres eran los únicos que podían ver a una Levy amable y cariñosa; bueno, ellos y muy ocasionalmente su vecino.

-¿Y bien Levy, que tal va la escuela?- le dijo su madre mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

-Nada nuevo, todo es bastante aburrido- dijo Levy mientras comía rápidamente.

-¿Tienes afán?- le dijo su madre mientras la veía.

-Claro que no- dijo Levy aún con comida en la boca.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco, es algo tarde- dijo sin parar de comer.

Su madre soltó una leve risa.

-Tranquila, Gajeel te esperará como siempre.

Al escuchar esto Levy botó el chocolate que bebía y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

-De-de que hablas, él es solo un amigo- dijo mientras se ponía más roja y negaba con sus manos.

Su madre se reía mientras veía como su hija se limpiaba como podía el chocolate y tomaba un sándwich de la mesa.

-Bien, me voy- dijo Levy mientras se llevaba el sándwich a la boca.

-Ten un buen día- le dijo su madre mientras veía como se iba.

Levy salió de la casa y veía que un chico alto de cabello largo y ojos rojos la esperaba, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola y tenía unos anteojos, su uniforme estaba impecable.

-Apresúrate Levy, vamos a llegar tarde- Le dijo Gajeel al ver como su amiga salía sin ninguna prisa, con un sándwich en la boca y las manos en la cabeza, bajó sus manos y mordió el sándwich para hablarle.

-Cállate gigantón, aún es temprano- dijo ella con la boca llena y sin prestar mucha atención a Gajeel, este la miró y suspiró.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- le dijo a Levy mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la escuela.

-Te llamo como yo quiera ¿Entiendes?- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada.

El simplemente negó con la cabeza. Levy lo vio, entonces recordó las palabras de su madre y sus mejillas empezaron a tomar color.

-Por cierto Lev-Gajeel fue interrumpido por un sándwich que entró sin previo aviso en su boca, Levy es estiró como pudo para lograr hacer eso mientras miraba al suelo ruborizada.

-¿Por qué me lo das?- preguntó Gajeel intrigado después de darle un bocado.

-¡Cállate y cómelo!- le dijo casi gritando una enojada y ruborizada Levy que no lo miraba a los ojos. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a mirar el parque por el pasaban.

-No tengo hambre- dijo ella en voz baja, pero Gajeel pudo escucharla bien y antes de que pudiera decir algo Levy hizo un puchero con su boca.

-Además, es tu favorito- dijo casi entre dientes y aún ruborizada.

Gajeel la miró y sonrió.

-Gracias- le dijo y puso su mano en su cabeza, ella volteó para verlo y empezó a gritarle.

-Oye gigantón no te aproveches de ser tan alto, solo te regalé un sándwich- le dijo mientras movía sus brazos.

-Además me estas despeinando- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Gajeel se empezó a reír y quitó su mano de la cabeza de Levy.

-¿Y tú desde cuando te peinas?- dijo riendo.

Ella lo miró enojada.

-No me obligues a darte una paliza- le dijo mientras levantaba su pequeño puño buscando pelea.

Gajeel suspiró y señalo hacia el frente.

-Ya llegamos- dijo él, Levy giró su cabeza para ver el letrero de la academia "Fairy Tail" ella cerró los ojos con pesadez y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tsk, que molesto es tener que venir acá cada día- dijo ella con molestia.

-Vamos Levy, estudiar es divertido- le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Ella miró hacia otro lado y sonó la campana.

-Maldición, llegaremos tarde- dijo Gajeel apurado, se comió el sándwich de un bocado y tomó a la peli azul de la mano para correr hacia el salón.

-O-oye- dijo la Mcgarden con las mejillas ruborizadas, pero Gajeel estaba tan afanado que no percató que la mujer le habló.

La academia era enorme, probablemente cualquier alumno nuevo ser perdería, pero ellos fueron a su salón rápidamente y se quedaron en la entrada; Gajeel jadeaba y Levy se soltó de golpe.

-Oye ¿Acaso soy una maldita muñeca de trapo para que me arrastres? No lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo la peli azul enojada, Gajeel la miraba aun jadeando.

-Lo siento Levy, pero fue tu culpa que llegáramos tarde- dijo el moreno poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y respirando ahogadamente.

Ella chasqueo la lengua.

-la profesora ni siquiera ha llegado, me hiciste correr para nada- dijo sin mirarlo mientras entraba al salón.

-De que te quejas, ni siquiera estás cansada- dijo Gajeel ya un poco más recuperado.

-Oh vaya, de nuevo la parejita peleando- dijo en tono burlesco una rubia que veía la escena.

Levy al escuchar esto se puso roja cual tomate.

-Veo que quieres morir Lucy- dijo la aludida haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-Ohh, interesante, inténtalo- dijo Lucy levantándose del puesto en que estaba sentada.

Quedaron frente a frente ambas con una sonrisa algo macabra, acercaron más sus rostros y entonces empezaron a reír. Sus puños chocaron en el aire en señal de saludo.

-Qué tal va todo Lu-chan- dijo Levy con una sonrisa confiada.

-No me quejo- dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo a la más baja.

Gajeel las miró, volteó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el puesto de al frente.

-Es raro que sean amigas- dijo un peli rosa que estaba al lado de Gajeel, este en vez una chaqueta tenía un chaleco y una bufanda blanca rodeaba su cuello, también usaba antojos.

-Tienes razón, por algún motivo me da miedo estar cerca cuando están juntas- dijo Gajeel abrazándose a sí mismo. El peli rosa soltó una risita y después miró a Gajeel.

-Gajeel ¿Estudiaste para el parcial?- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que si Natsu, esta vez no me ganaras- dijo Gajeel alzando su puño.

-Que patéticos- dijeron al unísono Lucy y Levy.

Toda la escena la observaba un joven de pelo negro que estaba casi dormido sobre el puesto, tenía la chaqueta en el escritorio y la camisa abierta.

-Que aburrido es todo esto- decía con pesadez mientras miraba como Natsu y Gajeel discutían sobre quién tendría el mejor promedio del año. Como por instinto giró y vio que una chica de pelo y ojos azules lo miraba con fervor, pero cuando vio que el chico volteó ella miró hacia otro lado, podía ver como un color rojizo se apoderaba de las mejillas de esa chica, él se apenó y simplemente volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

-Deberías invitarla a salir Gray, eso es de hombres- Le dijo en voz baja un peliblanco bastante musculoso mientras lo golpeaba con el codo.

-Cállate Elfman, cuando tu invites a- la boca de Gray fue tapada por la mano de Elfman.

-¡Cállate! Podría aparecer si dices su nombre- dijo haciéndole señales para que guardara silencio. Gray como pudo le quitó la mano de su boca.

-Ni que fuera una bruja, además ella te gusta, es patético que le temas- le dijo Gray y empezó a reír. Todos estaban en sus asuntos hasta que una mujer peliroja entró al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo Erza sin mirarlos.

-Vaya, parece que no está de buen humor- murmuró Gajeel al ver entrar a la profesora. Natsu soltó aire con pesadez.

-El examen será difícil- dijo mientras agachaba los hombros.

-Hoh, así que tienes miedo- dijo Gajeel con un tono burla mientras cruza sus brazos.

-claro que no- le respondió casi gritando Natsu, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, ambos sintieron un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas; fueron dos puños de Erza, la maestra, estos quedaron casi noqueados.

-Bien ¿alguien más desea interrumpir la clase?- dijo la maestra casi con un aura maligna. Todos se veían asustados y se quedaron callados.

-Todos saquen una hoja- la maestra miró a los dos alumnos aún tirados en el escritorio.

-Ustedes también- dijo mirándolos.

-asfdsfsdfdhgj- balbucearon ambos al tiempo.

-Que llorones- dijo la peliroja cruzando los brazos.

-Pueden estudiar un poco mientras estos dos se recuperan- dijo un poco más calmada.

Se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a leer.

-la maestra es muy fuerte- murmuró Lucy mirando a Levy.

-Me gustaría pelea con ella- dijo esta en respuesta.

Ambas sonrieron con malicia.

Juvia mientras tanto escribía en su cuaderno Gray-sama repetidas veces, y este simplemente estaba recostado en el escritorio. Natsu y Gajeel finalmente reaccionaron, Erza los miró y casi como acto reflejo ambos sacaron un hoja y empezó el examen.

Más tarde en la cafetería.

-vaya ese examen estuvo difícil- dijo Gray mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Yo saqué la mejor nota- decía un pelinegro.

-¡No! Yo- le contestó el muchacho peli rosa.

Todos veían como Natsu y Gajeel discutían por sobre a quien le fue mejor en el examen.

-¿Qué tal te fue a ti Gray?- le preguntó Elfman.

-No lo sé, no me interesa discutir sobre eso- dijo gray recostado en la mesa.

-Ni, sobre eso ni sobre nada, ser aburrido no es de hombres- le dijo Elfman tranquilamente.

-Tu tampoco te involucras en ningún problema, eres el alumno más responsable, serías el mejor de la academia si no fuera porque esos dos tienen las mejores notas-dijo Gray con cara de pesadez señalando a Natsu y a Gajeel.

-Ya sabes, mi hermana trabaja acá, no quiero causarle problemas- dijo Elfman cruzándose de brazos.

-Hablando problemas ¿Dónde están las chicas?- dijo Gray mirando que en la mesa solo estaban los cuatro.

Natsu y Gajeel escucharon a Gray y voltearon a ver la mesa.

-Espero que no estén peleando por ahí- dijo Natsu algo encogido y mirando alrededor.

-Esas chicas siempre están causando problemas- dijo Gajeel suspirando.

Unas bandejas con comida cayeron al frente de los dos y estos se sorprendieron.

-Hoh ¿Quién causa problemas?- dijeron dos voces a las espaldas de Gajeel y Natsu.

Pensaron por un momento en levantar la cabeza, pero al saber de quién eran esas voces lo primero que hicieron fue cubrirse la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Las dos se miraron y empezaron a reír, entonces se sentaron.

-Solo les trajimos la comida, no siempre estamos peleando ¿saben?- dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu enojada.

-Son unos idiotas- dijo Levy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono los dos mientras se encogían de hombros.

-Eh-h, G-gray-sama, le traje comida- dijo una chica de ojos azules que estaba detrás de Gray. Este al escuchar su voz de inmediato se puso de píe.

-Juvia-dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja, en ese momento sus dedos se tocaron y Juvia soltó rápidamente la bandeja. Ambos se ruborizaron al instante.

-N-no tiene por qué darlas Gray-sama- dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado, en ese momento se sentó rápido y gray se sentó después.

Elfman veía a todos y suspiró. Levy se dio cuenta.

-Tu hermana ya te trae tu comida- dijo algo seca.

En ese momento una hermosa chica con cabello blanco se acercaba con una bandeja.

-Acá está tu almuerzo Elfman- dijo Mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

-No tenías por qué molestarte hermana- dijo él levantándose y tomando la bandeja.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos a la salida, debo volver al trabajo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tu hermana es muy amable- dijo Natsu mientras veía como se alejaba.

-así es, el director la deja hacer sus prácticas acá como cocinera. Así que trata de esforzarse al máximo- dijo Elfman con una sonrisa

Mientras él decía eso, Lucy vio como Natsu miraba a la albina y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?- dijo el peli rosa mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Por idiota- le dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

Gajeel se reía de la escena y sintió un golpe en su cabeza también.

-Auch ¡Levy!- dijo con un tono enojado mientras la miraba.

-Tú también eres un idiota- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-solo te gusta golpearme- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Es cierto- dijo sonriendo.

Los otros que estaban en la mesa veían a los cuatro y empezaron a reír.

-Deberían comer, la hora de almuerzo terminará pronto- dijo la voz de una mujer de pelo castaño.

-Evergreen- dijo Elfman mirando hacia donde estaba.

-Todos ustedes, coman rápido o llegaran tarde- dijo mirando a todos y cuando vio a Elfman se sonrojó un poco y se fue de inmediato.

-Esa mujer es rara- dijo Lucy mientras la veía y veía la cinta en su brazo.

-No entiendo cómo te puede gustar Elfman- dijo Gray con una sonrisa socarrona.

Él se puso rojo cómo el cabello de la maestra Erza y empezó a negar con las manos.

-¡De que hablas! Ella no me gusta- dijo mientras se ponía aún más rojo.

-Tú debes saber- dijo Lucy mirando a Elfman, que la miraba como agradeciendo que el tema cambiara.

-¿Por qué se llaman Rajinshuu? Porque no simplemente comité disciplinario- preguntó Lucy mientras ponía un codo en la mesa.

-La verdad no sé, debe tener algo que ver con que su director sea Laxus- dijo Elfman.

-¿El nieto del director? Es verdad, cambiaron el nombre cuando llegó- dijo la rubia algo intrigada.

-debe estar acá por ser el nieto del director, después de todo llegó hace unas semanas y es el director disciplinario- dijo Gray sin prestar mucha atención.

-Te equivocas- dijo Levy algo seria.

-después de graduarse de acá, estudió bastante en el extranjero, y además allá ganó muchos torneos de lucha y artes marciales- dijo Levy sonriendo.

-Parece que te gustara- dijo Natsu, a lo que Gajeel se puso un poco serio.

-Espera- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-No me digas que él es- dijo mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro y Natsu se veía algo molesto.

-así es, él es dragón relámpago- dijo Levy emocionada.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron todos.

-Es un peleador muy famoso en Europa, se volvió famoso porque en un torneo derrotó a todos sus oponentes con un solo golpe- Dijo Lucy emocionada.

-Como me gustaría pelear con él- Dijo Levy alzando sus puños emocionada.

-Si lo venciéramos nos volveríamos famosas al instante- dijo Lucy lazando un puño hacia el frente. Natsu y Gajeel solo suspiraron y agacharon la cabeza con una leve sonrisa de alivio.

Todos empezaron a comer y fueron a clases.

Ya por la tarde a la hora de la salida todos se fueron, Juvia se fue rápido para no cruzarse con Gray, este también así que se encontraron en la salida.

-G-gray-sama- dijo la chica de ojos azules al verlo.

-Ehh, J-juvia ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo el ruborizado y sin verla a los ojos.

-C-claro, muchas gracias G-gray-sama- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Caminaron sin decir palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a la casa de Juvia, esta simplemente se despidió y entró rápido, Gray vio la casa con una expresión algo triste, después sonrió y se fue a su casa que no quedaba tan lejos de la de Juvia.

Mientras tanto Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel y Levy estaban en la puerta de la academia.

-Elfman espera a su hermana ¿verdad?- preguntó Natsu.

-así es, quiere mucho a su hermana- dijo Gajeel.

-Muy bien, hora de irnos- Dijo Lucy mientras cogía a Natsu de la bufanda.

-Te quedarás a entrenar ¿verdad?- dijo Lucy mirando a Levy.

Esta asintió con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Hablamos mañana entonces, gánale a todos esos idiotas- dijo Lucy mientras se despedía con un brazo y jalaba a Natsu con el otro, este solo se despidió con su brazo.

-Tú me esperarás ¿Cierto?- Dijo Levy mirando fijamente a Gajeel.

-¿Acaso tengo opción?- dijo agachando los hombros, Levy sonrió.

-No, no tienes- dijo sonriendo.

-cuando salga iré a la biblioteca, supongo que estarás ahí- dijo Levy mientras se alejaba.

Gajeel vio cómo se alejaba, se quejó pero luego sonrió y se fue a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto, en otro "lugar".

En el gremio de Fairy tail todo estaba normal, es decir que todos peleaban y destrozaban el lugar, al parecer todos querían descansar ya que estuvieron todo el día en el lugar, algunos tomaban una misión, pero la mayoría simplemente bebía una cerveza o hablaba. Y un mago de cabello negro, numerosos piercings y magia de dragon slayer estaba concentrado solo en una cosa, o más bien una persona.

-Si la sigues viendo la vas a matar- dijo un exceed de orejas redondas que llegaba volando a la mesa.

-Tsk, cállate estúpido gato- dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos y mirando al gato.

-Maldición, no entiendo puede estar leyendo todo el día, y más con este ruido- dijo mientras veía de nuevo a la pequeña maga de escritura sólida.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes verla todo el día y no ir a hablarle- dijo Lilly con un tono burlón.

-¿Y por qué querría hablarle a la enana?- dijo molesto volteando a donde estaba su exceed, este simplemente suspiro.

-Eres tan malo para ocultar tus sentimientos que es casi triste- dijo el gato cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te mate?- dijo Gajeel alzando su puño en dirección al pequeño gato.

-Mejor iré a tomarme un jugo de kiwi donde mira- dijo el Exceed alejándose.

-Tsk haz lo que quieras- dijo Gajeel sin verlo.

-Y aprovecha para hablar con Levy, antes de que lleguen sus guardaespaldas- dijo el Panther Lilly con una sonrisa burlona. Gajeel iba a discutir pero simplemente chasqueó y maldito al gato que se alejaba mientras iba a la barra. Volteó para ver de nuevo a la maga. Se veía hermosa mientras leía pensaba él.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué tengo estos pensamientos tan estúpidos?- dijo para sí mismo.

-Solo la saludaré- dijo molesto mientras se levantaba. Lilly veía la escena y sonreía con orgullo.

El ojirojo empezó a llamar a la pequeña maga que lo ignoraba completamente, bueno en realidad no lo ignoraba a él, ignoraba todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor mientras tuviera un libro en las manos.

-Oye ¡Enana!- empezó a llamarla un poco molesto ya.

Esta no le ponía atención, así la tomó del lazo del vestido y la levantó. Esta al sentir como estaba siendo elevada empezó a ver alrededor y se encontró con la mirada fija del dragon Slayer de hierro.

-G-Gajeel ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!- le dijo primero algo sonrojada y después con un tono de berrinche.

Gajeel chasqueó su lengua, la bajó en la silla y se sentó en la mesa.

-Te estuve llamando más de cinco minutos- le dijo enojado.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-No entiendo cómo puedes leer con tanto ruido- dijo Gajeel cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Es un libro muy bueno, si quieres puedo prestártelo- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y para que lo querría?- dijo Gajeel viéndola.

Ella solo suspiró algo triste y él se percató de eso.

-Tsk, ser inteligente es lo tuyo, a mí no me queda- dijo algo sonrojado y mirando a otro lado.

Ella al escucharlo sonrió.

-y Gajeel ¿Querías decirme algo?- le dijo algo intrigada.

Este rápidamente se ruborizó y la pequeña maga al darse se ruborizó también.

-De que hablas enana- dijo tratando de ser cortante.

-Dijiste que me estuviste llamando por más de cinco minutos, debes tener una razón ¿no?- le dijo la maga algo tímida.

-Eh, pues, verás enana, yo- Gajeel balbuceaba, no podía articular una frase coherente y no le iba a decir que fue a hablarle para poder escuchar un rato su voz, y poder estar más cerca de ella.

Cada vez se ponía más rojo y la mente de la maga empezaba a volar ¿acaso le iba a decir que le gusta? ¿Sus fuertes sentimientos acaso eran correspondidos? Mientras pensaba eso su cara cada vez más se parecía al cabello de Erza.

-Enana- dijo Gajeel un poco serio.

-¿s-si?- respondió ella con un nudo de emociones en la garganta.

-yo- fue interrumpido por un bloque de hielo que llegó directo a su cabeza, y cuando giró para ver que rayos había pasado, su cara fue golpeada por una bola de fuego.

-Malditos idiotas, ahora si los voy a matar- dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos; Gajeel se unió a la pelea y Levy veía como el mago se olvidaba de ella, entonces bostezó algo triste y volvió a su libro.

Academia Fairy Tail.

Ya estaba escureciendo, Gajeel leía concentrado un libro cuando de repente una mano con un guante algo gastado lo cerró de golpe.

-¿ya terminaste tu entrenamiento?- dijo Gajeel suspirando.

-Así es, le gané a todos esos debiluchos- Dijo Levy poniendo su mano sobre su brazo como mostrando cuan fuerte era. Gajeel sonrió de manera nerviosa y se levantó.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- dijo sonriendo.

Levy simplemente asintió.

Salieron de la academia, serían los últimos en salir si no fuera porque Elfman esperaba a su hermana todos los días para irse juntos.

Ya estaba oscuro, y mientras iban caminando y Gajeel se fijó en las manos de Levy que se veían algo peladas y rojas.

-¿Por qué entrenas tanto últimamente? No es como que necesites ser más fuerte, tú y Lucy podrían ganar fácilmente cualquier torneo- Le dijo con un tono de cierta preocupación.

Esta se sonrojó un poco, vio a Gajeel y miró sus manos, entonces apretó fuerte sus puños.

-Siempre se puede ser más fuerte- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Además si quiero tener alguna oportunidad contra Laxus, tengo que ser más fuerte- Dijo riendo. Gajeel al escucharla suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Y no olvides los juegos entre academias- dijo la muchacha poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

-Tenemos que ganar- dijo confiada.

-Es verdad, los juegos están cerca- dijo Gajeel pensando en que Natsu y él seguramente serían escogidos para participar. Mientras hablaban un poco sobre el tema un hombre misterioso se acercaba desde un callejón.

-Vaya vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz. Entonces Levy y Gajeel se vieron rodeados por unos diez pandilleros.

-¿Qué hace una linda parejita como ustedes tan solos?- dijo el que parecía su líder, era un sujeto con una chaqueta de cuero gafas oscuras y una cresta.

-Lárguense de aquí si no quieren que les dé una paliza- dijo Levy totalmente seria.

-O-oye Levy, no deberías provocarlos- dijo Gajeel algo asustado.

-Cállate y quédate detrás de mí- dijo Levy enojada.

-Oh, pero que chica tan ruda, deberías ser más caballeroso ¿sabes? Dejas en mala estima alos hombres chico- dijo el líder con una sonrisa macabra.

-Diría que no quiero hacerte daño, pero eso sería una mentira muñeca, y las mentiras son malas- dijo el hombre de la cresta sacando de su bolsillo un puñal.

-Muy bien, empezamos- dijo ella levantando sus puños.

Todos empezaron a atacarlos, algunos tenían palos o varillas de metal, pero Levy evadía sus golpes fácilmente.

-hpmn, muy lentos- dijo sonriendo mientras noqueaba de un golpe a uno de los hombres. Cada vez que intentaban atacarla los esquivaba y los golpeaba rápidamente, los hombres del sujeto de la cresta caían rápidamente, así que este se enojó y vio a Gajeel que estaba asustado.

-Tu noviecita me está causando muchos problemas- dijo con una mirada llena de odio mientras se acercaba a Gajeel.

-A-aléjate de mí- dijo Gajeel levantando sus puños temblorosos.

-Tú sufrirás mucho mocoso- Dijo el líder con una sonrisa sádica.

Levy se percató de la situación y se distrajo un momento, en el cual lograron darle un puño en la nariz y en la mejilla. Se incorporó de inmediato y noqueó a los hombres que quedaban; el hombre se acercaba cada vez más a Gajeel, pero este no se movía por el miedo.

-llegó tu fin- dijo con una sonrisa algo desquiciada.

Cuando lanzó una puñalada, Levy empujó a Gajeel y fue herida en un brazo.

-Vaya, debes ser demasiado cobarde para que una chica reciba una herida por ti- dijo el hombre riendo.

Gajeel estaba en el suelo y vio el brazo de Levy cortado.

-L-Levy- dijo con su voz temblando.

-Me las pagarás- dijo Levy como si estuviera poseída por algún demonio, el hombre se asustó y soltó el cuchillo. Solo es escucharon varios gritos.

En el gremio.

Levy se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, en realidad ya no había nadie en el gremio, solo Mira que limpiaba un poco.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?- le preguntó la maga de cabello azul a la albina.

-Así es, Gajeel-san ya se fue- dijo la Strauss con su dulce sonrisa. Levy se puso roja de inmediato.

-E-eso no fue lo que pregunté- dijo avergonzada y negando con sus brazos.

La albina solo soltó una risita.

-Me iré también entonces- dijo la maga aún algo sonrojada mientras salía del gremio despidiéndose de la camarera.

-Que pareja tan peculiar- dijo la albina mientras veía como la pequeña maga salía del gremio.

Levy caminaba por la calle pensando en lo que había pasado antes ¿Qué querría decirle Gajeel? Estaba tan concentrada pensando en el dragon Slayer de hierro que no vio el saliente en el suelo. Se tropezó y al darse cuenta que estaba cayendo cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba flotando, al girar reconoció la figura de aquel mago que siempre se metía sin permiso a su mente.

-G-Gajeel- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Este simplemente chasqueó la lengua y la dejó en el suelo.

-Eres muy descuidada enana, pudiste haberte hecho daño- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tienes razón, pero me salvaste, muchas gracias- dijo con una mirada tan dulce que el poderoso ojirojo sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Tsk, solo pasaba por acá- dijo cruzándose de brazos algo sonrojado.

Levy simplemente sonrió. Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a Fairy hills, no hablaron mucho por el camino, pero el silencio que había entre los dos no era incomodo, simplemente disfrutaban de su compañía.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Levy sonriendo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme por algo como eso- dijo el mago de cabello negro mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Pero tú vives al otro lado de la ciudad no?- dijo la maga algo intrigada.

-Así es, pero es mucho más peligroso para una enana como tu estar sola por ahí, puede ser peligroso- dijo el mago mientras se disponía a irse, cuando ya se estaba alejando Levy lo llamó.

-Disculpa ¿Gajeel?- le preguntó la maga de escritura solida algo indecisa.

El simplemente giro su cabeza para ver a la maga.

-O-olvídalo, no es nada, descansa- dijo la maga nerviosa con una sonrisa.

Él se giró de nuevo y levanto su brazo despidiéndose.

Ella suspiro y se fue a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Auch! Maldición eso duele- Decía una Levy algo malherida, después a ese tonto tan fuerte que jamás desearía volver a cruzarse con ellos, fueron a la casa de Levy para curarla.

-No te quejes hago lo que puedo, tú fuiste la que insististe en no ir a un hospital, no soy médico no sé cómo coser puntos de sutura- dijo Gajeel casi gritando.

-Oye, baja la voz, no quiero que mi mamá se enteré de que me hirieron con un cuchillo, no me dejaría seguir yendo a las clases de lucha, por eso no quise ir a un hospital. Gajeel iba a reprocharle pero prefirió quedarse callado y seguir con la curación.

-¡Auch! Trata de ser más cuidadoso, estoy herida- dijo Levy con un tono algo burlón, entonces Gajeel se quedó quieto.

-¿Pasa algo? Dijó Levy despreocupada.

-tienes razón, estás herida, y es por mi culpa- dijo Gajeel con un tono de culpa.

-Oye ye, no te mortifiques por eso, no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer contra ese sujeto- dijo casi como un regaño.

-Pero…si no hubiera estado contigo en ese momento, hubieras vencido a esos sujetos fácilmente- dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

-soy solo una carga- dijo apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas. Levy podía ver como se sentía el joven de cabello negro.

-Ya cállate de una vez tonto- dijo Levy colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Este la miró algo confundido.

-No eres una carga, si me acompañas es porque quiero, no porque tengas que hacerlo, así que dejar de lloriquear y termina rápido, esto duele- dijo Levy como si estuviera enojada. Gajeel solo sonrió por lo bajo y terminó de curarla.

-Muy bien, terminé- dijo algo aliviado.

-Bien- dijo una Levy que ahora tenía un parche en la mejilla, una gasa en la nariz y el brazo vendado.

-Creo que es hora de ir a casa entonces- Dijo Gajeel levantándose y tomando su maleta.

-Oye, gajeel- dijo Levy algo sonrojada.

Este se giró para verla.

-Gracias- Dijo la pequeña chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti- le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- dijo la chica de cabello azul algo sonrojada.

-Por ser mi amiga- le respondió el chico de los anteojos con una amplia sonrisa. Salió de inmediato del cuarto y la chica sentía como la sangre subía a su cabeza y se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-tonto- se dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa.

Gajeel se despidió rápidamente de la mamá de Levy y fue a su casa.

-Hola Gajeel ¿quieres comer algo? ¿O en la casa de Levy te dieron comida- sonaba la voz de la mamá de Gajeel que venía desde la cocina.

-No tengo hambre mamá, gracias, pero iré a dormir ya, fue un largo día- dijo cansado y se fue inmediatamente a dormir.

Las Levys es acostaban, cada una en su mundo, ambas se acostaron y miraron el techo.

-Lo amo tal y como es.

-Lo amo tal y como es.

Se decían a sí mismas.

-Pero me gustaría fuera un poco más rudo.

-Pero me gustaría que fuera un poco más calmado.

Ambas dijeron eso al unísono, sin saber que sus deseos, causarían un estrago a un nivel que jamás imaginaron.

* * *

Y pues, ese fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, se que es un poco largo pero disfruté escribiéndolo, pensé en que fuera solo Gale, pero al ir escribiéndolo creo que será multi couple XD pero con más Gale , Espero sus reviews, ya sean opiniones, criticas, consejos, cualquier palabra es bien recibida :), nos leemos en el próximo capitulo o antes si algún one-shot salvaje aparece xD. Gracias por leer :D.


End file.
